wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/Praktyka
Proroctwo doktora Płowicza co do dalszych losów Judymowych spełniło się o tyle, że istotnie tablice z wyszczególnieniem godzin przyjęcia umocowane zostały nie tylko na drzwiach mieszkania doktora Tomasza, ale także u wejścia do sieni kamienicy, w której zamieszkał. Szyldy te opiewały, że doktor przyjmuje w godzinach popołudniowych, między piątą a siódmą. Całe ranki spędzał w szpitalu na oddziale chirurgicznym, gdzie pełnił obowiązki asystenta. Stołował się, jak za czasów studenckich, na mieście, a od godziny piątej, stosownie do wskazań spiżowymi literami wyrytych na tablicach, siedział w „gabinecie” aż do siódmej. Nie pozwalał sobie ani najdrobniejszego przekroczenia gadziny piątej, tym mniej wydalania się przed siódmą. Już w chwili wynajęcia lokalu zdecydował, że trzymać się będzie tego przepisu jak najściślej, toteż wykonywał go ze skrupulatnością nieubłaganą, odtrącając wszelkie impulsy i mamidła przez wzgląd na kształcenie w sobie charakteru, a osobliwie wytrwałości. Prawda, że w ciągu miesiąca września, października, listopada, grudnia, stycznia i lutego nie zjawił się w tym mieszkaniu ani jeden pacjent, ani jeden „kulawy pies niosący w zębach rubla”, jednak nie upoważniało to wcale do zrywania tablic, a tym mniej do jakichkolwiek przerw i uchybień w kształceniu woli. Było i jest rzeczą wiadomą, że początki praktyki... itd. Toteż doktor Tomasz czekał niezachwianie. Lokal składał się jak gdyby z trzech pokojów. Największy z nich (właśnie „gabinet”) oddzielony był sienią od zacznie szczuplejszego, który stanowił „poczekalnię”. Zarówno sień, jak i poczekalnia przepołowione były forsztowaniami, pierwsza na sień i pseudokuchnię, druga na poczekalnię właściwą i, jeżeli godzi się tak go nazywać, pokój sypialny. Cały apartament mieścił się na dole, od frontu, co zaopatrywało go wprawdzie w turkot ulicy Długiej oraz w wilgoć, ale za to pozbawiało światła dziennego. Co się tyczy umeblowania, to doktor Judym żywił i wprowadzał w czyn mniemanie radykalne: „Po co – myślał – mam meblować mieszkanie, cui bono? Czy mój pacjent zyska co na tym? Czy może ja za pomocą kanap i obrazów zyskam pacjentów? Bynajmniej!” Co postanowił, to wykonał, a raczej nie wykonał w tym mieszkaniu nic prawie. W „gabinecie” stał stolik przykryty bibułą, na nim kałamarz, pióro i papier do pisania recept. Obok stolika czekały cztery drewniane stołki. Przy ścianie nudziła się stara sofa obita czymś wzorzystym. W „poczekalni” mogło się rozsiąść wygodnie co najmniej pięciu pacjentów. Była tam kanapa, dwa fotele, parę stołków, „Tygodnik Ilustrowany”, pojedyncze numery różowego czasopisma „Głos” i jakiś impresjonistyczny rysunek w ramkach na ścianie. Wszystkie te meble, z wyjątkiem naturalnie „Tygodnika”, „Głosu” i rysunku, kupione zostały za gotówkę na ulicy Bagno w pewnym bardzo renomowanym składzie bardzo „hrabskich” mebli. Podłogi zostały świeżo pomalowane olejną farbą, w przedpokoju umieszczono lustro (wszystko ku wygodzie i niezbędnej potrzebie pacjentów). Co prawda lustro miało właściwości szczególne. Pacjent najbardziej trzeźwo usposobiony mógł dostać pomieszania zmysłów ujrzawszy w tej tafli szklanej swe oblicze... Nos ukazywał się tam zawsze rozdęty jak kolba dubeltówki, jedno oko w czole, a drugie tuż przy prawej dziurce nosa, usta literalnie od ucha do ucha i nad podziw imitujące buzię nosorożca. Obowiązki gospodyni mieszkania, służącej a zarazem portierki, która by na pierwszy odgłos dzwonka otwierała drzwi pacjentom, przyjęła niejaka pani Walentowa, małżonka wędrownego bednarza. Mieszkała w suterenie tego samego domu, a tuż pod „gabinetem” doktora Judyma, co w znacznej mierze ułatwiało komunikowanie się za pośrednictwem walenia obcasem w ziemię. Pani Walentowa było to babsko stare, grube, skręcone przez rozmaite suterenowe łamania, niewątpliwie żłopiące monopol w dużej ilości, aczkolwiek w sekrecie – jednym słowem grzmot warszawski. Jako wyręczycielka mamy spełniała czynności mniej więcej piętnastoletnia córka, dosyć ładne dziewczątko, czekające tylko odpowiedniego wieku, ażeby wyjść na ulicę z ciemnicy suterenowej. Te białogłowy zagospodarowały się w mieszkaniu doktora Tomasza z taką wszechwładzą, że mowy być nie mogło ani o ukróceniu ich praw, ani tym mniej o jakiejś zmianie trybu postępowania. Wyrzec się ich usług nie było możności, gdyż zaczynały obydwie ryczeć jednym strasznym bekiem, wzywając na świadectwo głód, chłód, nędzę, bóle, łamania... Procesować się o wszelkie rzeczy ginące nie wypadało, gdyż zaklinały się z miejsca na tyle i takich sakramentów, że chyba człowiek wyzuty ze wszelkiej delikatności mógłby je podejrzewać o krzywoprzysięstwo. Co się działo ze świecami, z naftą, węglem kamiennym, cukrem, chlebem, herbatą, masłem, ze składowymi częściami garderoby męskiej itd. – to jest wieczną tajemnicą. Każdy prawie przedmiot kupiony za pieniądze tyle istniał w świecie zjawisk rzeczywistych, o ile figurował w rachunku. Poza tym bytował tylko w imaginacji Judyma podsycanej przez niektóre ze zmysłów Świec nabytych nigdy, literalnie nigdy nie było. Wstępując nocną porą w progi domowe doktor Tomasz zawsze lazł omackiem i nadaremnie szukał zapałek, lichtarza, lampy... Ze jednak świece rzeczywiście w mieszkaniu egzystowały i płonęły, o tym świadczyła wielka obfitość kropel zastygłej stearyny nie tylko na lichtarzu, na podłodze, na obiciu kanapy, stołków, na prześcieradłach łóżka, ale także dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności na ineksprymablach i żakietach wiszących w szafie ná klucz zamkniętej. Lampa była wiekuiście wewnątrz pusta, z upalonym knotem, ale za to niewątpliwie naftą pooblewana ze strony zewnętrznej i cuchnąca tym szlachetnym paliwem z odległości pięciu kroków, co w każdym razie wskazywało, że co kupiono, to wylewano ze szczodrobliwością. Cukru i bułek dr Tomasz nigdy w szafie nie znalazł, choćby się z głodu wił pod jej drzwiami, natomiast nie zamiecione okruszyny słały się wszędzie, a szczególniej w łóżku... Jedna poręcz wyściełanej otomany, kupionej za gruby pieniądz, wkrótce okryta została jakimś szczególnym tłuszczem, a druga uczerniona s z u w a k s e m i zwalana błotem, jak to mówią, do cna. Wyobraźnia doktora widziała niby w biały dzień na jednym z wałków cennego mebla wypomadowaną głowę panny Zośki, a na drugim oparte tejże Zośki k o p y t a (wyobraźnia widziała mianowicie kopyta – nie nogi). Stolik świeżo „na moje sumienie” politurowany, kiedy go kupowano w sklepie, był wkrótce zbiorowiskiem okrągłych śladów (wymownie świadczących o tym, że jednakże samowar doktorski produkuje znakomity wrzątek). Z początku dr Tomasz usiłował wytworzyć stosunek pełen życzliwości, braterski. Nim upłynął miesiąc, już walczył, a w listopadzie był zwyciężony i wzięty do niewoli. Odtąd, jeżeli nawet zastał Zośkę wylegującą się na kanapie z k o p y t a m i obarczonymi błotem, jeżeli nawet spostrzegał Walentową żłopiącą herbatę z arakiem przy stole obficie zastawionym jego wiktuałami, stosował jedynie możliwą, aczkolwiek mało skuteczną metodę włoską: guarda e passa. Nie było innej rady... Zamykał się w swoim „gabinecie”, a resztę mieszkania oddawał in direptionem. W godzinach przyjęcia doktor Tomasz nie ośmielał się czytać książek. Siedział za swym stolikiem wyprostowany i czekał. Tak było we wrześniu, w październiku... Z czasem pozwolił sobie na czytanie gazet w pozie już to siedzącej, już leżącej. Przy końcu grudnia tegoż roku czytanie gazet odkładał w ciągu doby na godziny przyjęć, a po Nowym Roku zaczął znosić do gabinetu na te właśnie godziny rozległe utwory Zoli, Jokaja, Dumasa, Lama. W sieni zawsze o tej porze siedziała Walentowa na wyściełanym krzesełku, z nogami okręconymi jakimś grubym wojłokiem Z początku tak zwanej wizyty baba kaszlała, stękała, wzdychała na świadectwo czuwania – w środku stopniowo zacichała, a wkrótce potem dawało się słyszeć tęgie chrapanie. Bywały dnie takie, że w ciągu drugiej części programu rozlegał się rumor i łoskot. Walentowa w trakcie drzemki zlatywała z chwiejnego krzesła. Po każdym takim wypadku doktor musiał jej dawać kopiejki na arak, gdyż przysięgała na wszelkie świętości, że to słabość z głodu i czczości tak nią rzuca o ziemię. Kilkakrotnie wzywano młodego eskulapa do mieszkańców domu w raptownych wypadkach zasłabnięć, przeważnie poniedziałkowej natury. Raz w jesieni przyszedł stary introligator z sąsiedniej kamienicy, zadzwonił, zbudził Walentową i narobił istnego piekła. Judym badał go, stukał, pukał, wyginał, kładł na sofie, gniótł, oglądał ze wszystkich stron i wypuścił, rozumie się, bez pobrania honorarium. Po tym zdarzeniu nastała cisza trwająca dobre dwa miesiące. Pewnego dnia w marcu, znowu w godzinie przyjęć, dał się słyszeć cichy głos dzwonka. Walentowa otwarła drzwi i wpuściła małą, chudą damę w czerni, o twarzy wywiędłej, suchej i mizernej. Przybyła spytała o doktora Judyma i powziąwszy wiadomość, że jest u siebie, weszła do gabinetu. „Pacjentka, jak mi Bóg miły!...” – jął myśleć doktor Tomasz i doznał ciepłego uczucia na samą myśl o pierwszym rublu zapracowanym we własnym apartamencie. Dama wśród ukłonów obustronnych zajęła miejsce i rozejrzała się po umeblowaniu. – Pani dobrodziejka jest cierpiąca? – zapytał doktor. – O, tak, panie konsyliarzu... Od lat, od całego szeregu lat... – I jakież to cierpienie? – Gdybyż to jedno! Cały szereg chorób, które inną osobę, mniej wytrzymałą, dawno by wpędziły do grobu. – Ale główna, zasadnicza? – Czy ja wiem, panie Konsyliarzu. Zapewne wątroba... – Wątroba... Otóż... – Bo to jakaś duszność, bezsenność, kaszel, bóle... – Więc są bóle? I to w tej okolicy? – Ach, jakie bóle! Język ludzki wyrazić tego nie jest w stanie! – Bóle... rozdzierające, uczucie rozdzierania, nieprawdaż? – Tak, bywa i to. Nieraz budzę się rano, to jest, podnoszę się rano przepędziwszy noc bezsenną i jestem tak upadająca... – Proszę pani, apetyt? – Ale któż by na to wszystko zwracał uwagę, panie konsyliarzu, któż by przykładał swoje cierpienia do tego, co znosi nieszczęśliwa ludzkość. „Patrzajcież... – myślał Judym – a to co znowu?” – Zapewne pan konsyliarz słyszał... – zaczęła dama poprawiając się na krześle i przyciskając do piersi swoją torebkę – o naszym stowarzyszeniu, którego celem jest nawracanie dziewcząt, pojmuje pan konsyliarz, złego prowadzenia się. Tu dama spuściła oczy i zaczęła patrzeć w kąt gabinetu. – Nic a nic nie słyszałem... – rzekł Judym. – Otóż... celem naszego stowarzyszenia jest – po pierwsze... I jazda! Minęło pół godziny, trzy kwadranse, godzina... Dama bez przerwy mówiła o celach stowarzyszenia. Na początku drugiej godziny zaczęła mówić o środkach, a właściwie o braku środków. Gdy upłynęło mniej więcej sześć kwadransów od chwili zacięcia tej dyskusji, nastąpiła wreszcie prośba o wsparcie zasiłkiem stowarzyszenia, które itd. Doktor bez wahania wyjął rubla papierowego, położył go na stole i rozprostował palcami. Dama niezwłocznie wzięła datek, zapisała coś w karneciku i znowu wśród słów biblijnych, ukłonów, uśmiechów i dziękczynień wionęła za drzwi. Walentowa po wyjściu kwestarki dostała wściekłego kaszlu. Doktorowi, gdy stał na środku gabinetu i świstał przez zęby, wydało się, że g r z m o t, który, rozumie się, podpatrywał przez dziurkę od klucza, pęka ze śmiechu, że się dusi i parska... Takie były w krótkim zarysie dzieje początlkowe kariery doktora Judyma. Resztki funduszu zostawionego przez ciotkę wyczerpały się, kredyt u sklepikarzy był poderwany, a przyszłość nadchodziła mglista. Od chwili wypowiedzenia niefortunnej lekcji o pauperyzmie w salonach doktora Czernisza Judymowi było w świecie lekarskim nijako. Nie mógł się skarżyć na to (nie miał prawa), żeby ktokolwiek odsunął się od niego czy świadomie stronił, ale czuł dokoła siebie próżnię i wyziębłe miejsce. Starsi i młodsi koledzy witali go, jak dawniej, uprzejmie; byli tacy, co może nawet niżej kłaniali mu się kapeluszami, ale w powietrzu drgała rada: bierz manatki, filozofie, i ruszaj w świat, bo tu nic nie wysiedzisz... Doktor Tomasz rozumiał to sam znakomicie, że w organizmie żywym uczepił się jak obce ciało, które tamuje krążenie krwi pulsującej Gdyby się był zbliżył do ludzi wybitnych, zasięgnął ich wskazówek, odwiedzał ich jako gość i domownik, stałby się wkrótce jednym z trybów tej maszynerii i zyskał klientelę. Rozumiał to wszystko bardzo pięknie, wiedział, jakby być mogło, co by należało zrobić, ale dzikie myśli i uparte trzymanie się tego, co one już spłodziły, powstrzymywały go od zmiany trybu postępowania. Zdecydował się iść drogą, którą sobie był obrał, no i szedł, rzecz prosta, w niezupełnie całych butach. W tym czasie (przy końcu marca) wczesnym rankiem przybiegła Wiktorowa z wiadomością o mężu. Rozpowiadała, jak co było, głosem z płaczu oślizgłym blisko godzinę, a później, wymieniwszy wszelkie szczegóły skrupulatnie, zabrała się i odeszła do swej fabryki. Doktor długo siedział w mieszkaniu, pełen myśli iście marcowych Wszystko szło dziwnie źle, opacznie, piętrzyło się, jak zator kry na rzece, tamując bieg życia. Rozmyślał o tym, że musi obecnie pomagać bratowej, utrzymywać i ją, i całą familię w zastępstwie Wiktora, gdyż zostawić ten obowiązek wyjątkowo na barkach biednej kobiety – nie było możności. Tymczasem finanse były w stanie opłakanym. Pełen gorzkich myśli udał się Judym do swego szpitala. Wyszedł stamtąd wcześniej niż zwykle, czuł bowiem w sobie jakąś niemoc wewnętrzną przeszkadzającą mu w pracy. Ze wstrętem powlókł się do mieszkania Wiktora. Zastał tam tylko ciotkę, która coś pod oknem ścibała, i dzieci dokazujące w sąsiedniej izbie. Ciotka miała oczy przekrwione od płaczu, usta zacięte, nos jeszcze bardziej ostry. Przywitała go wzrokiem pełnym niechęci, prawie odrazy. Zawsze na niego krzywo patrzała jako na pupila i spadkobiercę siostry swej, którą przed laty okropnymi słowami wyklęła... Teraz, widać, zawziętość wzmogła się i dosięgła ostatniej granicy. Judym nie zwracał na starą uwagi. Usiadł w kącie i sennym okiem przypatrywał się izbom dotąd nie uporządkowanym. Widok zdziczałych dzieci nasunął mu myśl, żeby teraz, kiedy nic lepszego nie ma do roboty, zająć się edukacją tych siostrzeńców. Wziął na spytki chłopca i przekonał się, że urwis czyta jako tako, choć z ciężkim stękaniem, ale poza tym ani be, ani me. Owa sztuk a czytania było to dzieło ciotki, która teraz spod oka patrzyła na praktyki Judymowe. Karola zaledwie umiała rozróżnić litery. Był prawie zmrok, kiedy doktor stamtąd wyszedł. Brnął z nastawionym kołnierzem, ze wzrokiem upadłym, pełen wewnętrznej nudy i lenistwa. Odruchowo, nie widząc ani ludzi, ani ulic, żeglował w stronę cukierni, gdzie czasami czytywał dzienniki. Na rogu, szybko skręcając w dzielnicę ludniejszą, zetknął się z doktorem Chmielnickim. – O, cóż to kolega tak siarczyście maszeruje? – zawołał grubas – o małoście mię nie uszkodzili... – Ja? Ale gdzież tam – idę... – Widzę, widzę – do chorego. – Akurat! – parsknął Judym na całe gardło. – Nie do chorego? – spytała chluba miasta Chmielnika z odrobiną ironii w głosie. – Nie mam wcale chorych! – rzekł Judym i wyciągnął rękę na pożegnanie. – Zaraz, czekajcie chwileczkę! Jeżeli wam do zdechlaków nie pilno, to dlaczegóż nie uciąć gawędki? – Kiedy zimno. Chodź kolega na kawę, to będziesz gadał, a ja posłucham. – Dobra! Idę na świeżego „Kuriera”, akurat mam odrobinę czasu. Poszli ulicą i wkrótce zasiedli przy marmurowym stoliku w pięknej cukierni. Dr Chmielnicki wyładowywał ze siebie półgłosem rozmaite świeże k a w a ł y, z wielkim obiektywizmem wciągając do tej serii k a w a ł y, gdzie jego rodacy prezentowali się nieszczególnie. Judym śmiał się z anegdot, ale tym śmiechem warg, w którym oczy nie biorą żadnego udziału i który zbyt przeczulona subtelność narratora mogłaby poczytywać za impertynencję. W trakcie jednej ze szczególnie jakoby paradnych historyjek „Czerkies” znienacka zapytał: – Ale, ale, może byście wyjechali na prowincję? – Czego? – krzyknął dr Tomasz. – Nic, nic! Ja tu mam misję wyszukania asystenta dla mojego kolegi Węglichowskiego, który jest dyrektorem zakładu w Cisach. Jeśli wy nie chcecie, to trzeba będzie szukać kogoś innego. Na śmierć zapomniałem... – No, to ja nie pojadę na prowincję. – To nie jest jakaś ordynarna prowincja, jakieś Kurozwęki (choć to stamtąd niedaleko) ani tym podobny Łagów. Uchowaj Boże! – Nie jadę do Kurozwęk ani nawet do Łagowa. – Ach! Czy ja was biorę za kołnierz i ciągnę do Łagowa? Mówię tylko, relata refero. Niezwłocznie obraza! Rozumie się, że wy nie możecie tam jechać. Jak to? Być w Paryżu u Lucas Championiera i potem jechać do Gisów. To przecie nonzens. – Spodziewam się, że to nie tylko „nonzens”, ale nadto nonsens. – Bez wątpienia. No, ale nie idzie za tym, żebyśmy nie mieli deliberować nad kwestią obsadzenia asystentury u tego kochanego „Węglicha”. – Co to znaczy słowo „Węglich”? – Węglichowski jest moim kolegą z Dorpatu. Mieszkaliśmy razem. Tęgi dekarz... mógłby z niego być, gdyby nie to, że ten człowiek zawsze wszystko brał lekko. Nie lubi czytać – ot, co jest. A od chwili znanego przewrotu w medycynie warszawskiej, kto nie czyta, kto nie pozuje na uczonego, ten musi szukać jakichś Cisów. Znasz kolega Cisy? – Nie znam. Słyszałem o tym coś... To w Kieleckiem, zdaje się... – Aj, „zdaje się”... Jak można takich rzeczy... „Cudze rzeczy znać dobrze, a swoje potrzeba!” – Kolega mi aplikuje niniejszą sentencję w sensie admonicji czy tylko jako wzór krajowego przysłowia? – Doskonale, paradnie! Ale wracając do „Węglicha”... – Ach, z tym „Węglichem”... – Ależ posłuchajcie! Wy tam młodsi znacie się między sobą, łatwiej możecie wskazać odpowiedniego człowieka. Miejsce wcale niezłe. Dają tam sześćset rubli... – Fiu – fiu... – Pyszny lokal i całkowite utrzymanie. – A cóż trzeba robić. – Zwyczajne rzeczy. Głupstwa Latem zjeżdża się dosyć chorych. więc pospołu z innymi lekarzami trzeba się nimi zająć. Kąpiele, uważacie, wanny, natryski – o, takie rzeczy. Figle w gruncie rzeczy, a w okolicy praktyka jak sto tysięcy diabłów. To nie jest byle co. Może kto z waszych znajomych skusi się na te Cisy. Judym zamyślił się, kazał sobie podać jeszcze jedną filiżankę kawy, wypił ją duszkiem, odstawił i rzekł do Chmielnickiego: – No, dobrze, ja mogę jechać na to miejsce. – A co? Nie powiedziałem? Pyszna myśl! – Gdzież jest ten doktor Węglichowski? – Jest właśnie w Warszawie i jutro zgłosi się do was. – No, to już może ja do niego? – A dlaczego? Przyjdzie do was. O której godzinie? – Między piątą a siódmą. – Tam u was, na Długiej? – Na Długiej. – Dobra. Dr Chmielnicki zapisał sobie coś w notesiku patrząc do jego wnętrza lewym okiem jak przez lupę, złożył gazetę na sąsiednim stoliku, gdzie właśnie jakaś „piękna Iza” szczerzyła zęby do wymokłego lowelasa, i podał Judymowi prawicę. – A więc do jutra! Świetna myśl... – Zobaczymy mruknął doktor Tomasz zwieszając głowę. Gdy dr Chmielnicki zniknął, pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach: „Tak, tak... Trzeba dokądś iść, to darmo. Wiktorowa się nie wyżywi, a i ja czyż długo bym potrwał z taką sumą pacjentów jak obecnie. Pojadę. Może nie na zawsze, może na rok, na dwa. Może gdy wrócę, będzie, do stu tysięcy diabłów, co innego.” Za powrotem do domu, w nocy i następnego dnia bez przerwy myślał o wyjeździe. Żałował Warszawy całym sercem. Porzucenie jej było dla niego tym przykrzejsze, że sam był z urodzenia łykiem, mieszczuchem, znającym wieś z wycieczek letnich, z romansów, opowiadań ustnych, z rysunków. O tym, jak to się zimą mieszka wśród tych pól olbrzymich, po których zamieć tańcuje, nie myślał nigdy. Teraz to wszystko snuło mu się przed oczyma i przygnębiało. Nazajutrz o godzinie piątej zasiadł w swym fotelu i spokojnie oczekiwał kataklizmów mających nastąpić. Minęły zaledwie dwa kwadranse, gdy dzwonek mocno szarpnięty zadrżał jakby ze strachu i począł krzyczeć na starą o roztwieranie drzwi co rychlej. Wszedł do mieszkania i zapytał o Judyma pan niskiego wzrostu w zniszczonych bobrach. Gdy doktor Tomasz wybiegł na jego spotkanie, usłyszał oczekiwane nazwisko: – Węglichowski. Był to człowiek lat pięćdziesięciu kilku, niski, bodaj za mały, chudy, kościsty. Należał do rasy jędrnych, zdrowych, zwinnych staruszków, którzy prawie nie zmieniają się w ciągu piętnastu, dwudziestu lat od czasu, gdy posiwieli. Twarz miał przyjemną, o rysach regularnych, ze skórą rumianą, koloru wypieczonego chleba. Z natury krótka, kędzierzawa broda, bieluteńka jak mleko i takież wąsy zdobiły ją harmonijnie i dopełniały mile barwę twarzy, nadając obliczu wyraz szczególnego wdzięku. Mimo woli witało się tę głowę myślą: „Jaki to przystojny, jaki ładny staruszek!” Włosy na jego skroniach, zupełnie tak samo białe jak broda, srebrzyły się dokoła łysiny. Nade wszystko uderzały oczy. Właśnie uderzały. Czarne jak tarki, błyskotliwe, mieniły się od postrzeżeń, znamionując rozum, a raczej spryt pierwszorzędny. Dr Węglichowski ubrany był w skromne, czarne suknie, które na nim dziwnie dobrze leżały. Jego zwykły stojący kołnierzyk: czarny, niemodny krawat były w harmonijnej zgodzie z całą postacią, a jednocześnie wskazywały na dbałość o siebie daleką od elegancji, na czyściuchostwo, które stało się przywarą, nałogiem, prawem. Wszedłszy do gabinetu doktor Węglichowski zmierzył badawczym spojrzeniem (wcale nie ukradkiem ani przelotnie) wszystkie sprzęty, usiadł na podanym krześle z dala od stolika, strzepnął jakąś prószynkę z klapy surduta, zmrużył powieki i wlepił w Judyma swe mądre oczy. Ten doznał bardzo niemiłego uczucia przymusu, a raczej podwładności wobec tego człowieka, którego pierwszy raz w życiu widział i z którym był mocen rozejść się bez zwłoki. Poznanie wewnętrzne mówiło mu, że nie mógłby władać tym staruszkiem za pomocą żadnej siły: ani za pomocą pieniędzy, ani za pomocą siły nauki. Jakby dla skasowania tej obserwacji twarz dra Węglichowskiego rozwidnił grzeczny uśmiech: – Przyjaciel mój z czasów dorpackich, doktor Chmielnicki, mówił mi, że kolega zgodziłbyś się wyjechać z Warszawy w charakterze asystenta... Słowa te brzmiały miękko i cicho. – Tak, wspomniałem koledze Chmielnickiemu... – odrzekł Judym bez własnej woli i wiedzy tym samym tonem – chociaż zależałoby to od wielu okoliczności. – Zależałoby od wielu okoliczności... Kochany panie... Czy znasz kolega Cisy? – Nie, ani trochę, tak dalece, że wczoraj nie umiałem powiedzieć, gdzie, w jakiej guberni w jakiej okolicy kraju leżą te Cisy. Dyrektor Węglichowski milczał przez taką akurat chwilę, jaka mogła w sobie zawrzeć zdanie: Dziwi mię, że się tym chwalisz... – Czemu chcesz wyjechać z Warszawy, kochany panie? – rzekł głośno. – Dla bardzo prostej przyczyny: nie mam tu z czego żyć. – Z czego żyć... – powtórzył doktor Węglichowski jak echo, takim głosem, jakby nie tylko racja wydała mu się zupełnie wystarczającą, ale nadto jakby położenie młodego lekarza bez praktyki uważał za całkiem wzorowe i z prawem zgodne. – Zresztą – ciągnął doktor Tomasz niechętnie są jeszcze inne powody. Nie chcę ich ukrywać przed panem. Miałem tu w jesieni roku zeszłego odczyt, który jest wyrazem moich stałych i niezmiennych przekonań, a który nie podobał się ogółowi lekarzy. Nie mam nadziei, żebym kiedykolwiek mógł tutaj stworzyć sobie możność jakiejś szerszej działalności. Dyrektor nie spuszczał z Tomasza oka, gdy ten mówił frazesy powyższe. Oczy jego nie tylko przypatrywały się twarzy mówiącego, ale wywłóczyły zeń prawdę, jak magnes rusza i ciągnie z ich miejsc martwo leżące opiłki żelaza. Po długiej chwili takiego indagowania wzrokiem dr Węglichowski rzekł: – Wiem o tym. opowiadano mi tę historyjkę ze wszelkimi szczegółami Wiedziałem o niej, gdym się tu wybierał. Kochany pan byłeś w Paryżu? – Byłem. – Rok z górą? – Tak jest. – No i mówisz po francusku? – Mówię. – Płynnie, wykwintnie, po parysku? – Czy tak znowu po parysku, tego twierdzić nie mogę. Mówię z zupełną swobodą. – Z zupełną swobodą... Czy nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się widzieć za granicą urządzeń kąpielowych? Na przykład hydropatycznych wanien?... – Owszem, widziałem to w Paryżu, a szczególniej w Szwajcarii, w Albis, w Baden, na Righi i w innych miejscach. Jeździłem tam ze znajomym, pewnym inżynierem z górnictwa, który tułał się po takich zakładach. Wyciągnąłem go z ogródka systemu Kneippa w Zurychu i woziłem z miejsca na miejsce. Znudziło mnie to prędko, więc zostawiłem go na pastwę kąpielowym w doskonałym Righi Kaltbad. – Kaltbad... Doskonałym... Proszę kochanego pana, czy możesz mi określić, jakie jest twoje usposobienie: Czy lubisz towarzystwo, tańczysz, bawisz się? Judym musiał powtórzyć sobie w myśli to pytanie, ażeby przede wszystkim samemu sobie zdać sprawę, jakie właściwie jest jego usposobienie. – Zdaje mi się... – rzekł ze śmiechem – że dosyć lubię towarzystwo, tylko nie bardzo umiem być człowiekiem miłej zabawy, gdyż pochodzę... – Kochany panie, wiem, skąd pochodzisz, i dlatego tu przyszedłem... – przerwał dyrektor głosem szorstkim i patrząc mu w oczy tak prosto, jakby w tym wzroku i brzmieniu mowy istotna prawda zamknięta była. – Lekarz, kochany panie, ma w herbie lancet. Zresztą, o czymże to mówimy! Czy znasz warunki utrzymania w Cisach? – Nie znam. – Otóż są takie: lokal, światło, opał, całkowite utrzymanie, usługa, konie itd. Pensji sześćset rubli rocznie. Prócz tego możesz czynić użytek z gabinetu i narzędzi do praktyki osobistej zimą, latem zaś urządzisz sobie ambulatorium w specjalnym budynku poza parkiem. Istnieje tam nadto mały szpitalik, także poza parkiem w dominium pani Niewadzkiej. Bo nie wiem, czy wiesz, że egzystuje zakład Cisy i majątek tegoż nazwiska, własność pani Niewadzkiej. – Pani Niewadzkiej? – zapytał Judym, oszołomiony mnóstwem tych wiadomości. – Tak jest. Stara babina, bardzo uczynna, kochany panie, bardzo... Matrona... – Czy ta pani nie podróżowała w roku zaprzeszłym, czy nie była we Francji? – Była, a jakże, z wnuczkami. – Z dwiema wnuczkami i nauczycielką? – Tak, z panną Podborską. Skądże wiesz o tym, kochany panie? – Ależ bo je spotkałem... Jeździłem z nimi do Wersalu. Staremu dyrektorowi oczy się zaświeciły. – Widzisz, kochany panie, to ładnie się składa. Nasza dziedziczka będzie zadowolona, gdy w nowym asystencie pozna towarzysza wycieczki. Co się tyczy cesarskiej strony Cisów, to ta przedstawia się, jak następuje. Tu dr Węglichowski rozwinął przed Judymem historię tej instytucji: pierwsze lata istnienia, rozkwit, później prawie zupełny upadek, bliskość ruiny całego przedsięwzięcia, zmiany różnych zarządów, a wreszcie swój w całej sprawie współudział. Na odchodnym wydobył z bocznej kieszeni surduta sprawozdanie roczne na ozdobnym welinie, z widokami, mapą, tablicą i wręczył je Judymowi. – To wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć na razie. Rozważ to, panie kochany, rozpatrz się. Kiedyż mógłbyś mi dać decyzję ostateczną? – Dam ją, dam ją... jutro. – Jutro o tej samej porze? – Tak, ale to już ja zgłoszę się do szanownego kolegi. – Proszę, proszę... W mieszkaniu Chmielnickiego. Więc o tej porze? – O tej porze... – Żegnam cię, kochany panie, i życzę: przynieś mi jutro zgodę. Doktor Węglichowski wyciągnął rękę z życzliwym uśmiechem i przez chwilę zatrzymał w niej dłoń Judyma. Później prędko się oddalił. Było ciemno. Judym nie kazał babie przynosić światła i po wyjściu dyrektora błądził zamyślony z kąta w kąt gabinetu. Już się zdecydował na wyjazd. Rozpoczynał jak gdyby nową stronicę życia. Czasami błąkał się w jego myślach zgryźliwy frazes: „Filister zabiera się do robienia kariery, filister, filister” – lecz szybko ta gorzka nuta ginęła w cichej rozkoszy, jak tęsknota ściskająca piersi. W mroku napływającym do pokoju zdawały się być z nim uśmiechy dziewicze i śliczne twarze, już prawie zapomniane, uparcie wymykające się od schwycenia ich wyobraźnią, jakby między ciemnymi drzewami szły w przestworze. Ukazywały się i cofały w ciemny obłok. Tam jedna z nich w ramie bujnych czarnych włosów, twarz biała, tak biała, że zdaje się światło naokół rozlewać. Oto druga – szczupła, delikatna. Chowa w sobie milczącą a szaloną namiętność, która porywa, która wypełnia duszę zapachem, rozkoszą i westchnieniami... Tom 01 Rozdział 05